femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patti Middlebrooks (Republic of Doyle)
'Patti Middlebrooks '(Serinda Swan) is the villainess of "Missing", episode 5.06 of Republic of Doyle (airdate November 13, 2013). She initially encountered Jake Doyle when he woke up disoriented and with no memory of the previous day. When questioned about who she was, Patti claimed to be the aunt of Sloan Daniels, a teenage delinquent Jake had grown close with, and that she'd asked Jake for help finding her when her group home reported her as missing. But as revealed over the course of the episode, Patti was revealed as the ringleader of a group of thieves, with her cohorts being her boyfriend Warren Hedley, Leon Zimmerman, and Bruno Wright. The gang's targeted item was a rare astrolabe, with Warren stealing the security code to the astrolabe and putting it on his work phone. But before their heist could commence, Sloan pickpocketed Warren's phone, leading Patti to drug Jake as a means of finding Sloan and retrieving the code. Patti's villainous reveal came when she and Jake tracked her down, with Jake passing out from the time release drugs Patti gave him as he realized Patti had lied about being Sloan's aunt. Patti then took the baseball bat Jake had used to break into the room and threatened Sloan to hand over the phone, which she appeared to do. But as later revealed by Sloan, she had actually given her someone else's phone. Later on, after Jake was inadvertently abducted by Bruno, Sloan arranged a meeting with Patti, destroying Warren's phone after memorizing the code and only agreeing to give up the code if she took him to Jake. Patti agreed to Sloan's terms and told her where Jake was, only for Sloan and Jake to be taken at gunpoint by Bruno, with Jake being forced to break into the facility where the astrolabe was being kept. But as Jake disarmed the alarm system for the facility, the evil Patti arrived with Warren, knocking out Bruno and taking Sloan as her hostage. She then forced Jake and Sloan to unlock the room where the astrolabe was stored, claiming they would let them live if they did so. But once Jake gave Patti the astrolabe, the villainess reneged her promise by shoving him and Sloan into the room and firing bullets at them. The bullets ultimately missed and hit some jars of chemicals, creating toxic vapor as the room's door shut and locked itself as the passcode expired, with Patti and Warren leaving Jake and Sloan as they began to suffocate in the room. As Des Courtney arrived and rescued Jake and Sloan, Malachy Doyle was able to capture Warren by handcuffing him to his car steering wheel, only for Patti to flee before Malachy could stop her. But when Patti returned to the facility and tried to escape in Bruno's car, Jake arrived and stopped her, much to the villainess' dismay. Patti was presumably arrested (off-screen) along with Warren and Bruno. Trivia *Serinda Swan also apppeared on Supernatural ''as evil goddess Veritas and on ''Psych as villainess Eileen Mazwell. Gallery Patti Middlebrooks deception.png Patti Middlebrooks reveal.png|Patti's villainous reveal Patti Middlebrooks hostage.png|Patti and Warren holding Sloan hostage Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Baseball Bat Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Incapacitator Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested